(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to industrial refrigeration systems, and more particularly to an improved dry suction ammonia refrigeration system having a specially shaped and located purge connection.
(2) Background Information
A major drawback of industrial and commercial refrigeration systems which utilize ammonia as a refrigerant is a high cost of installation, operation, and maintenance. Conventional two stage refrigeration systems utilize a first stage which will provide refrigerant gas having a pressure of about 15 inches HG-O psig from a low stage accumulator to a compressor, which will compress the gas to approximately 25-30 psi and discharge the compressed gas to a desuperheating coil, then through an oil separator to the second stage. The second stage will take this pressurized gas through a second compressor which increases the pressure to approximately 185 psig. This high pressure gas is then run through a condenser.
The inventors herein have found that prior art systems suffer from being unable to completely purge noncondensable gases leaving the condenser, when condenser outlets are installed with mechanical traps.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved ammonia refrigeration system.
A further object is to provide an improved ammonia refrigeration system which reduces operating costs, installation costs, and maintenance costs as compared to conventional ammonia refrigeration systems.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved refrigeration system with a tee purge connection located to permit purging gas downstream of the condenser.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The improved refrigeration system includes a tee having a stem portion extending horizontally from the condenser of the system, and a pair of upper and lower arms connected in a vertical orientation to the stem. The tee lower arm is connected to the receiver and the upper arm is connected to a purge connection. This allows for a positive separation and accumulation of noncondensable gases.